Use Me All You Want (but dont break me)
by Lululuser
Summary: (Exo fic) This is the tale of a day in the life of eyeliner. OT12, chanbaek, kairis, sutao, xiuchen, hunhan


Use Me All You Want (but don't break me)

The day started out with Baekhyun. Baekhyun always used liner first thing in the morning because he needed to 'start the day looking beautiful.' All the other members called bullshit because obviously Baekhyun just wanted to look pretty for Chanyeol.

It went into Sehun's hands next surprisingly. Sehun didn't wear eyeliner, he hated it in fact, but Luhan batted his pretty little eyes and next thing he knew, the eyeliner was smoothly applied on his eyelids and Luhan was gushing about how handsome he looked.

Chanyeol was the weird one (though that wasn't exactly new information). Deep in his mind, he wondered what he would look like with eyeliner. He decided to try to do a cats eye like he saw in one of those Youtube tutorials he had seen Baekhyun watch. He stabbed himself in the eyes with the liner four times before he gave up and asked Baekhyun to do it for him. Nevertheless, Baekhyun smiled and after the eyeliner was applied he whistled. "Looks like we are the the perfect couple after all, both of us look great in eyeliner. But I look better. Never forget that." Baekhyun winked as he blew Chanyeol a kiss and walked away.

Huang Zitao fucking worked eyeliner. His catlike eyes were the perfect shape and every style looked good on him. Tao wore eyeliner because he knew Suho wanted to. Tao would offer to line his eyes, but the leader would smile sadly and walk away.

One day he would get Suho to see how beautiful he was, until then, he decided to wear enough eyeliner for the both of them.

Kris was an idiot (but everybody knew that). He saw the other members trying it on so why shouldn't he? He had never worn eyeliner, but he managed to line his eyes well enough for a first timer. Kai happened to walk by and whistled. Kris knew he was handsome but come on. There had to be limits for a mere mortal. The mirror however did not think that. Baekhyun walked up and laughed. "Eyeliner is not your style." Kris scoffed and went to take the eyeliner off.

Kai used eyeliner quite often, but it was only very rarely used in performances. He only wore eyeliner for one occasion outside work and that was when Kris was having a bad day and he needed some cheering up. Kai would line his eyes heavily and do some ill attempted aegyo and Kris would smile, pat his head, and go to bed, leaving the door halfway open.

Kyungsoo was the only one who actually never wore eyeliner. Baekhyun approached him various times with the liner poised in his hand, but there was no way that stick was going anywhere near his eyes. Baekhyun of course whined, but Kyungsoo enjoyed never letting Baekhyun get his way. He could go line someone else's eyes, Kyungsoo swore he would never wear eyeliner when he became a trainee with SM.

Luhan was the exception of EXO. He was a manly man and never wore eye liner. Ever. Those pics pre-debut say otherwise hyung. Damn Sehun and his detective skills.

Xiumin was a bit of a let down. He had never worn eyeliner before, but at the nagging of some of the members, he took the proffered liner from Kyungsoo and lined his eyes perfectly on the first time, despite never having done it before. Needless to say, Baekhyun never let him use eyeliner again. The liner was passed to someone else with a shrug.

A dare is how it fell into Chen's hands. I dare you to post a selca on Twitter. Chen being Chen decided to give the fans a treat. He lined his eyes (horribly might Baekhyun add, but he wasn't going to correct him) and took a selca. Within three minutes, there were thousands of retweets and likes. Fans were screaming how hot he looked and he was actually worried some of them might spontaneously combust. At the end of the day he decided to relieve fans of their worries. Don't worry, it's Photoshopped. I would never wear eye liner. He took a screenshot and sent it to Xiumin. Does this satisfy your request?

Lay happened at a party when they were drunk. Lay was passed out and everybody thought it would be funny if they drew on his face. It was decided that Baekhyun would do the drawing because he had the best hand, even when drunk. Baekhyun decided to rim his eyes because Lay would have never let him do this while sober and Baekhyun wasn't going to admit he was curious as to how Lay looked with liner. Who could have predicted that Lay looked like a sexy god with kohl on his lash line? A unicorn on the cheek, "idiot" scrawled on his forehead, and a clown nose later everything was back to normal.

Last, but not least was Suho. Suho never wore eyeliner, it just didn't fit with his image. Except there was one thing the other members didn't know about Suho; he loved winged eyes. Suho acknowledged that it would look horrible on his face. But like a ritual, every night Suho snuck into Baekhyun's room and took out the eyeliner. He would cradle the liner in his palms and stare longingly at it for a few minutes before tucking it back in Baekhyun's drawer and going to bed. He had a group to care for after all.

At the end of the day, the liner was a few centimeters shorter and the sound of snores echoed in the dorm.


End file.
